An old friend
by armygrl
Summary: an old friend and the army-navy game finally get Harm and Mac togeather
1. the first call

Tuesday before the Army-Navy game  
1750 EST  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
  
Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb Junior just made it home from a particularly long and exhausting day at JAG. Army- Navy week was always bad for the lawyers because each branch took the game seriously and tended to get into fights. He all but collapsed at his desk as he reached to listen to his answering machine. The first message was from his mom, just checking in to he how he was doing. She did that habitually, despite the fact that he was a fully grown man and he had been independent since he left for the United States Naval Academy at the age of 17. The second, however, was a voice he hadn't heard in years. He almost groaned as the message started with a whistle and then broke into the familiar chant.   
"Boom, ah ,USMA, ah rah, USMA, ah rah, hoo rah, hoo rah, Army rah, team, team, team, yeah." H chuckled lightly to himself as he heard the click, signaling that his caller had chosen to end the message there. 


	2. not again

Sorry, forgot the this in the first chapter, standard disclaimer  
  
Wednesday  
1800 EST  
Harms' Apartment  
North of Union Station  
  
Harm and Sturgis entered his apartment together. Unfortunately they had to bring home a good deal of work because of all the extra cases in the office due to Army-Navy week, they had decided that it would be easier to tackle the job together that night.  
  
"Just make yourself at home," Harm called back to Sturgis as he entered into his kitchen, "want anything to drink?"  
  
"No, I'm good," Sturgis called back from where he had situated himself on the couch. Harm re-entered with a bottle of water for himself and hit the play button on his answering machine as he got himself situated in front of the massive piles of paperwork that the two of them had to work through that night.  
  
All of a sudden the same voice that was on yesterday's message was heard through the apartment as it sung "On brave old Army team, on to the fray, fight on to victory, for that's the fearless Army way."   
  
Sturgis couldn't help himself and started chuckling. "Chris is back," is all that he managed to get out in-between laughs.  
  
"Yeah," Harm replied, "I got the Rocket on my machine yesterday.  
  
"What are you going to do," he asked, finally settling down.  
  
"Oh, I have a plan," Harm answered back, with an evil glint in his eye. Sturgis decided that he really didn't want to know, and they started to read through all of the files in front of him.  
  
(A/N) Please tell me what you think, whether its worth continuing, or what I should improve. 


	3. the plan

Standard disclaimer, by the way, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them, and the Rocket is the oldest cheer in the history of the United States Military Academy, it even has hand motions to go with it, and even though it is stupid, all the old grads love it  
  
1600  
Washington D.C. Police Department  
Somewhere in Washington D.C.  
  
Harm unfortunately had yet another Army-Navy related incident to investigate. Somehow another group of soldiers and sailors had managed to get into a fight, how Harm was still not sure, considering that all of the soldiers and sailors that were stupid enough to continue this fighting were either in the brig or were on probation. These servicemen, however, seemed to multiply. Luckily Harm had finished his interviews with the police officers that broke up the fight early enough to enact his plan. He reached into his pocket and, grabbing his cell phone, he dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Tiner, this is Commander Rabb, may I speak with the Admiral . . . Okay . . . Admiral, I was wondering if I could return home today without returning to work . . . Yes, my interviews are done . . . Thank you Admiral." Harm hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket as he walked to his car, things were staring to look up.  
  
1700  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
  
Harm entered his apartment just in time to hear the phone start to ring. He then rushed to his desk, waiting for the phone to ring several times. Right before the answering machine would pick up, he answered the phone, imitating his anwering machine's message.  
  
"You have reached Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb, I'm not here to answer the phone right now, leave a message and I'll return your call as soon as possible." Then he stood in his living room silent, waiting for what he knew was coming.   
  
"Hail, Alma Mater dear . . ."  
  
"Please don't" he replied, cutting off the voice on the other end.  
  
"Oh my God Harm, that's not funny, you can really scare someone like that." The slightly shaken voice answered back.  
  
Harm chuckled lightly in return, "You were the one harassing me with all these messages on my machine. How long were you planning on doing that anyway?"  
  
"Only until Army kicks Navy's ass in the Army-Navy game."  
  
This time Harm responded with full out laughter, "Okay, in your dreams maybe."  
  
"Whatever Rabb, we'll just see on Saturday wont we. By the way" she continued after a short pause, "are you going."  
  
"To the game? Nope, couldn't get tickets, I was too busy."  
  
"Well then your in luck."  
  
"Why is that."  
  
"I have four tickets, and since I just moved to town, I have no one to go with. That's actually why I was calling. One, do you want one of the tickets, and two, do you know anyone else we could invite?"  
  
"Well, I'd love to come, and guess who's in town now too."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sturgis."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yeah," Harm responded laughing slightly, "the bubblehead surfaced for air almost two years ago."  
  
"Okay, but just to warn you, we'll be sitting in the good section."  
  
"Oh, no, not surrounded by a bunch of Army losers."  
  
"Yeah, but there good seats, being a full bird Colonel has your advantages." (A/N, I know that, as you find out that this person is a little young to be so high up in the chain of command, but this story doesn't take place in the real world, so bear with me)  
  
"Wow, congratulations."  
  
"Thanks. So anyway do you know anyone that would like to spend the day with a bubblehead, a flyboy and, well, me."  
  
"I think I have a friend who might be interested, I'll check it out."  
  
"Okay, just give me a call, and we'll set up a time to meet and everything."  
  
"Okay, it was good talking to you again."  
"Yeah, you too Harm, bye."  
  
"Bye." Harm then hung up the phone, only to pick it up and to punch in very familiar digits.  
  
"Mackenzie"  
  
"Hey, Mac, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. Where were you this afternoon?"  
  
"Just conducting some more interviews. Anyway, a friend of mine had an extra ticket to the Army-Navy game this weekend, I was wondering if you would like to come."  
  
"Sure Harm, are we going with anyone I know?"  
  
"Um, possibly Sturgis and a friend named Chris from the Academy. . . Oh, sorry Mac, that's my other line. I'll call you later with the plans."  
  
"Okay, see you at work tomorrow."  
  
"Bye, Mac." Then Harm switched lines, only to hear his mother's familiar voice.  
  
"Hi, mom." 


	4. the date?

Standard disclaimer, sorry, last chapter I forgot to say it was Thursday, and thanks to everyone for all the reviews, I really appreciate them  
  
Friday before the Army-Navy game  
1100 EST  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Harm looked up from the work at his desk to see Mac standing in his doorway.   
  
"Hey Sailor" she said once she noticed that he had seen her.  
  
"Hey Mac" he replied with a smile.  
  
"Would you like to go grab lunch?"  
  
"I'd love to Mac, but I already have plans. How about some other time?"  
  
"Sure Harm, whatever" Mac said turning and walking out of the office, trying to hide her disappointment. A couple of minutes later she saw him leave his office and walk towards the elevators. She moved to her window hoping to see who he was going to meet. As she looked out from the window she saw him hugging a tall brunette in an Army uniform. 'Oh no' she thought, 'he's found someone else, and a brunette this time, what, has he dated all the blondes in D.C.' She watched them drive off, and even after they left she stood looking out the window. This was how Sturgis found her when he walked in a few minutes later.   
  
"Mac, are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Sturgis" she replied, not very convincingly, as she turned and walked to her desk.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ok" he said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Hey Sturgis" she called to him.  
  
"Yeah Mac"  
  
"What do you know about Harm's new girlfriend?" Sturgis stood in the doorway in shock 'Harm has a new girlfriend' he thought, 'well, at least I know what's bugging Mac.'  
  
"I didn't know that Harm had a new girlfriend" He said carefully, approaching the subject carefully.  
  
"Well he walked out with her today" she said, still trying to hide her emotions.  
  
"I'm sorry Mac."  
  
"Whatever, Sturgis, was there something you wanted."  
  
"Uh, no, I've got to get back to court, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah." 'Damn' she thought, not only does Harm have a new girlfriend, but she's in the Army too, way to pick from the bottom of the barrel squid.' (a/n these are not my personal opinions, just what I thought Mac might think) She then turned back to her computer, hoping to get some work done. 


	5. the game

Sorry that it took me so long to update. School is the worst. Anyway I'd just thought that I'd warn you ahead of time, I have the power to change history, considering that this story takes place in December. Standard Disclaimer.  
  
Game Day  
0900  
Parking Lot of Stadium  
  
Harm and the same brunette from the other day were standing next to his SUV all bundled up in heavy jackets, gloves and hats when Sturgis and Mac walked up to them. Mac almost stooped in her tracks, not expecting to have to deal with Harm's new relationship this soon. 'Oh well, here goes nothing' she thought as she fought the urge to turn and run in the other direction.  
  
"Mac, Sturgis" Harm said with a smile and rose to greet them. "Mac, I want you to meet Chris, Colonel Christine Jenkins. Chris this is Mac, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, my partner at JAG.. Chris went to the Academy with Sturgis and I for a semester junior year."  
  
"Where were you the rest of the time?" Mac asked, already deciding that she didn't like "Chris" because of the history the other three shared. All Chris could do was chuckle.  
  
"I was at West Point, I was offered the opportunity to spend a semester at Annapolis learning about the Navy, you'll see more about that today at the prisoner exchange."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are currently ten cadets and ten midshipmen at each other's school, so they exchange them before the game so that they can sit with their classmates during the game."  
  
"Oh" Mac replied, still not happy with Harm's new girlfriend.  
  
"Ready to go inside for the parade."  
  
"Yeah let's go."  
  
A few minutes later they were seated in the middle of a mass of Army fans with Harm sitting in between Chris and Mac with Sturgis on Mac's other side. 


	6. the game 2

They went inside the stadium and sat down in the midst of hundreds of Army fans. For the parade and the warm-up the crow was pretty much silent. When it came time for the prisoner exchange Chris cheered as Harm and Sturgis chuckled, Mac, meanwhile, was tying hard not to glare. Then it came time for the Army's helicopters to fly by. Chris continued to cheer as Hueys, Blackhawks and Comanches flew by with "Go Army" painted on the bottom. Then the F-14s came and it was Harm's turn to stand up and cheer. As he sat back down Mac leaned over to him.  
  
"You miss it Flyboy?" she asked.  
  
"A little," he said, "but I love being at JAG too." He flashed Mac a smile as they turned back towards the game. Harm tried to get Mac and Chris better acquainted, but Mac kept turning back to watch the game. After Army scored its second touchdown (A/N sorry I had to do it) Mac got up to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Wait, I need to go too," Chris called to her, Mac stopped, disappointed that she wasn't able to escape Chris, even for a few minutes. It wasn't even so much that she didn't like Chris, she just happened to be upset that Harm was going out with someone else. As they both stood in line for the bathroom, neither said anything. It was only when Chris removed her gloves to wash her hands that Mac gasped. (A/N I'm sorry, I had to do it) 


	7. the game 3

Congratulations to Lucy and Queenofdiamonds for guessing right, thanks to everyone for all the reviews and constructive criticism, I really do appreciate it. Oh, and I'm sorry about the whole Army winning things, but as a future member of West Point class of 2007 I'm a little biased. Anyway, on to the story.  
  
From Chapter Six:  
  
As they both stood in line for the bathroom, neither said anything. It was only when Chris removed her gloves to wash her hands that Mac gasped.  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
"You're Married."  
  
"You didn't know?" Suddenly it all made sense, "You thought Harm and I . . ." Mac's head shot up and Chris had her answer. "So what's going on with you and Harm anyway?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well how long have you been working together?"  
  
"Seven years."  
  
"Wow, and your only relationship is your partnership at JAG."  
  
"Well, were good friends too," Mac said in the desperate hope not to sound dumb.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean," Mac snapped defensively.  
  
"Honestly, isn't there something more between you."  
  
"No," Mac said a little too quickly, and with a slight hint of regret in her voice, which Chris managed to pick up on.  
  
"But that doesn't mean that you wouldn't like there to be." Mac looked up blushing slightly.  
  
"We better get back before Harm and Sturgis start to worry."  
  
Chris chuckled, "Yeah, because us Army and Marine officers need to be worried about, we can't take care of ourselves."  
  
"Yeah," Mac responded with a laugh and a smile. When they returned Harm and Sturgis were slumped in their seats because Army had scored again.  
  
"Hey Harm," Chris yelled, "move over."  
  
"Have fun in the bathroom," Harm asked Mac as he sat down in between Sturgis and her. Mac and Chris spent the rest of the game talking, they each found out that they had a lot in common, once they got to know each other.  
  
(A/N I know that this isn't very long, but it's longer than my usual chapters and I promise I'll update soon.) 


	8. whats next

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I had the chapter all ready to go a couple of days ago, but then I decided that it was garbage, so I re-wrote it, sorry that it took so long.  
  
Monday after the Army-Navy Game  
1220  
JAG HQ  
  
"Hey Mac," Harm called as he walked into her office, " I was wondering if you wanted to go grab lunch."  
  
"I'd love to Harm, but I already have plans, how about dinner tonight."  
  
"Sorry, I'm going to play basketball with Sturgis, maybe some other time," he offered.  
  
"Sure Harm." Mac replied getting up to leave. Harm watched her go, and then walked over to her window, waiting to see who she was leaving to meet. What he saw couldn't have surprised him more. Mac walked right out of the building and right into Chris's car. 'Wow,' he thought, 'I've never seen a Marine go to lunch with an Army Officer.' He then turned and went to his own office. Thinking that if he could get most of his work done, they could go out for lunch tomorrow.  
  
Thursday after the Army-Navy Game  
1225  
JAG HQ  
  
Harm walked through the bullpen, and into Mac's office, only to see her surrounded by a mass of piles so big he could barely see her face.  
  
"Hey Mac"  
  
"Yeah Harm," Mac responded, irritated by the interruption, by not by who was doing the interrupting.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight, since you obviously can't escape for lunch."  
  
"Well that's for sure, the Admiral's got me doing more work today than I've handled all last week. But I can't tonight, I'm going out. Maybe another time."  
  
"Yeah, sure Mac, good luck with all this work," he said as he turned and left her office.  
  
"Thanks" was her faint reply.  
  
Next Wednesday  
1220  
  
"Hey Mac," Harm called, "can I talk to you for a minute."  
  
"Harm this really isn't a good time," Mac replied, already half way out the door, "I have to go meet Chris in five minutes."  
  
"Please Mac, just a minute," he begged.  
  
"Ok," she said sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her desk, " What's up." Harm closed the door and sat down in the other chair.  
  
"Well," he replied, "I was kind of wondering what you were doing this weekend."  
  
"Harm, what's so important about my plans for this weekend that we have to have this conversation right now?"  
  
"Well, is just that you're never around anymore, and well, I kinda miss you. I just wanted to make plans before you went and made other ones."  
  
"Sure Harm," Mac responded, altogether surprised, "what do you want to do."  
  
"I was thinking about taking you to dinner."  
  
"Sure Harm," she said getting ready to go.  
  
"Wait, I think you misunderstood me," Harm started, "I meant take you out to dinner, like on a date." Mac just stared at him, if she was surprised by his admission before, this had her totally floored.  
  
"Harm," she said regaining her bearings, "we're still going out to dinner, on a date, if that's what you really want, but this conversation's not over, I just have to go, I'm really late now." Then she got up and left, leaving a very confused Harmon Rabb, not quite sure whether to be excited that she agreed, or nervous about the aforementioned conversation.  
  
(A/N I hope that's long enough, I'm trying to make my chapters longer) 


	9. what just happened?

(a/n) I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to write the next chapter, I had it all planned out in my head but never seemed to have the time to get it written out on paper, I promise to try and finish the rest of this story quickly, thanks for all of your patience  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
A Deli  
  
Washington D.C.  
  
Mac approached Chris with this confused look on her face, "I'm sorry I'm late,' she responded as she sat down.  
  
"That's alright," Chris replied, "are you ok?"  
  
"Hum?" Mac answered back still not fully concentrated on the conversation.  
  
"Mac, are you alright, you seem a bit out of it," Chris responded starting to worry.  
  
"Yeah, um it's just. . . I. . . Well. . . I think Harm just asked me out on a date" she said finally getting it out.  
  
"You think?" Chris replied wondering exactly what was going on.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure that he did ask me out, but then again I could have imagined the whole thing. I mean, it sort of came out of left field."  
  
At this Chris laughed, "Well that's Harm for you."  
  
Mac then started to chuckle, "I guess so." Then the two sat for the rest of their lunch break talking about Chris's husband and their jobs.  
  
Twenty Minutes Later  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Mac came back from lunch and didn't even seem to notice anything going on around her. She walked straight from the elevator to Harm's office without even stopping at her own. "Do you have a minute?" she asked him, but didn't wait for the reply as she shut the door and sat down.  
  
Harm immediately though 'OH No, here it comes,' but only replied "Sure, take a seat."  
  
"Can I ask you just one question?"   
  
"Sure Mac, anything" he said, meanwhile hoping this wouldn't get too dangerous.  
  
"Why now?" Well he should have seen that one coming he thought.  
  
"Honestly, I have always wanted to go out with you, but the main thing that has been holding me back is that I was afraid of what it might do to our friendship. Our friendship has always been the most important thing to me, and I figured that as long as I had that I could deal with not having anything more with you. Then lately I realized that I am not guaranteed your friendship, there is nothing that says that we will be best friends forever, so I realized that having you was worth the risk."  
  
"Thank you," she said as she got up to leave, "I'll see you Friday, pick me up at 1830." She then left his office, but before she allowed her hand to drop from the doorknob she leaned her head back in and said "Just so you know, you'll always be my best friend," and then left. All Harm could do was smile, 'wow that was easier than I thought it would be.' 


	10. the date

Thanks for all your patience, I've been really busy, I'm trying though, I really am.  
  
Five Minutes Later  
  
Mac's Office   
  
JAG HQ  
  
Mac left Harm's office and went strait to hers. She quietly shut the door behind her and sat down at her desk. 'Harm,' she thought, 'afraid of a little competition, well, not like I going to complain about the results but. . .' She then reached over and picked up her phone. "May I speak with Colonel Jenkins, this is Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie."  
  
"Mac, what's up," she heard Chris answer the phone from her office at the Pentagon.  
  
"You'll never guess what just happened. I went in to talk to Harm after I got back from lunch, and he told me that he thought he was losing me to you. Well he didn't mention you, but it was kind of implied."  
  
"Wow, I would have never guessed that our friendship would get Harm to ask you out. Maybe I should have transferred to D.C. earlier." Both Colonels shared a laugh before saying their goodbyes and getting back to work.  
  
Mac's Apartment  
  
Friday Night  
  
1830  
  
Mac was in the bathroom when she heard a knock on the door. 'That couldn't be him,' she thought as she walked over to see who it was, 'that would mean that he's on time.' It was then that she reached the door and looked in the peephole to see who it was. Sure enough Harm was standing on the other side of the door. As she opened the door to let him in she felt the need to comment on his promptness. "Hi," she said, "I'm impressed, you're here on time."  
  
"Well, I have the ability to be punctual when ever I want," he responded, "I just choose not to be."  
  
"Oh I see," she said with a smile, "Come on in, I just have to grab my bag and my shoes." As she walked off she could see Harm looking around the apartment rather nervously.  
  
When she returned he smiled, "Wow Mac, you really look nice," he said with a nervous smile.  
  
"Thank you, you look nice too," she said as she went to follow him as he walked to the door, then she paused for a second. She then tugged at his arm and when he turned around to face her she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. It took Harm a minute to even comprehend what just happened, and as he started to kiss he back she pulled her head back just far enough away to separate their lips. "Later," she whispered, "Dinner first," and then lead him out of the apartment.  
  
Once the were in the elevator Harm asked "What was that for?"  
  
She laughed quietly in response, "Well, I figured that the only difference between us going out on a date and us going to any other dinner we would have together would be that. So I just figured I'd break the ice and get it out of the way." He just laughed in response as they headed out to his car. 


End file.
